1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite positive active material, a method of manufacturing the same, a positive electrode including the composite positive active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the positive electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a lithium battery has been used as the actuating power of vehicles or portable electronic devices, research to improve the capacity of the lithium battery has been actively done. In addition, as various devices become complex and highly functional, the lithium battery that is used as the energy source of these devices desirably provides a high-voltage, high specific energy, and high-density.
In order to implement a lithium battery that satisfies these needs, an improved positive active material, which provides improved lifespan and capacity characteristics, and at the same time has a relaxed reduction in voltage characteristics upon repeated charge and discharge, is needed.